DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The University of California San Francisco (UCSF) will participate in the c l inical trials of North American Brain Consortium (NABTC). Member institutions will include UCSF, the University of Wisconsin, the University of Pittsburgh, Dana Farber Cancer Center, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, the University of Texas Southwestern, the University of Michigan, and the University of Texas San Antonio. UCSF will be the lead institution and Dr. Prados, the project leader for the NABTC. The focus of this grant will be to continue to initiate and carefully analyze data generated from investigational Phase 1/11 trials in adult patients with malignant gliomas. Patients at UCSF will be evaluated and treated by a multi-disciplinary team composed of Neuro-Oncologists, Medical Oncologists, Neurosurgeons, Radiation Oncologists, Neuropathologists, Neuroradiologists, and Clinical Research Nurses, with the date monitored and evaluated by dedicated data managers. Tissue obtained from patients at the time of surgery will be collected and stored in a tissue bank for on-going and future laboratory based studies, as well as clinical-laboratory correlations as they develop over the period of this grant. The effort will be multi-institutional for the purpose of increasing patient accrual for rapid study determations, to share human tissue specimens between member institutions with specialized interest or expertise, but most importantly to cooperate in creative efforts in order to maintain the highest level of interest in laboratory based translational clinical research. The UCSF institutional and NABTC multi-institutional effort will be intimately linked with the on-going interests, needs, and support of the cancer therapy 'II be intimately linked with the on-going interests, needs, and support of the cancer therapy evaluation program (CTEP) and the radiation research program (RRP) of the division of cancer treatment. The overall goal of this program is to more effectively treat patients with malignant gliomas with the purpose of increasing duration and quality of survival.